Ordinary People
by ellieskywalker
Summary: Chat rooms and talking to strangers? It's all fun and games for Rukia Kuchki and Ichigo Kurosaki until they find one another. Is it fate? Or just teenage fantasy? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~#~

'Ichigo Kurosaki, Karakura town, Japan, 17' *backspace backspace* '18 years old.'

"Interests?" He mumbled.

Ichigo had to think long and hard about this. He didn't really have any interests, unless you count blogging as one of them?

"Well, I did play soccer for school one time.." Ichigo pondered as he typed it on anyway. Next up was 'Relationship Status.'

"Ha, I wouldn't be signing up for a chat room if I was in a relationship. Would I?" He said outside as he clicked the option for single. Ichigo waited for the next page to upload. As he waited, he idly moved his curser around with the little spinning thing in the centre of the page. Ichigo inwardly groaned at his internet speed when the next page showed up.

He uploaded a display picture of the usual skull surrounded by blue flames. Using that means no one from school will find him and Ichigo wanted to keep it that way.

After leaving that to save and choosing his display name, Kurosaki94, he got onto the main page of the chat room. He looked around at the rooms he could enter and how to edit his profile and he was pretty much set.

Being new to this chat room, he didn't ant to seem too eager so he waited. 4 days. For someone new to talk to him. And it went like this,

"Hey gorgeous. ;)"

Ichigo smirked when a little 'bleep' came from his computer speakers, so he switched tabs from his blog to the chat room. He saw the message and replied,

"Hey." Being as blunt on there as he is a real life.

"So, I see you're 18. I like 'em young."

"Erm, yeah. I am. How old are you?"

"47. ;) I have a lot of experience, if you get what I mean?"

*EXIT*

Ichigo quickly crossed off the message bubble and blocked that certain user before any of his sisters, or worse, his Father, had happened to walk in at that very moment. Ichigo knew this was a stupid idea. So he crossed off the tab for the day.

The next day at school, Ichigo was sat on the rooftop with his friends; they were discussing what they had done over the weekend.

"Well we don't need to ask Ichigo what he did. All he does is sit around on that computer and talk to strangers." Tatsuki Arisawa snickered.

"Whatever Tatsuki." He brushed off the comment and carried on biting the straw of his juice box.

"I think it's cute that Ichigo makes friends with strangers! It shows how big-hearted he is!" Orihime Inoue announced and everyone looked at her.

"If you think so, Orihime." Tatsuki patted her shoulder and turned back to Ichigo.

"Do you even know if any of the people you talk to, are, like, real people?"

"Not really," Ichigo stood up, "But I trust them."

"Would you ever meet up with one of these, 'friends'?" Uryu Ishida questioned.

"Hm, most probably." As Ichigo said them words, the bell to signal the end of lunch rang through Karakura High and they group of friends made there way back to class.

The rest of the day went in blur for Ichigo, school seemed unimportant to him since he was top of his class ever since the first year of elementary. Everything his teachers set was done within the next 10 minutes, so at the end of the day, he was let out earlier than the other students. Typically, everyone groaned and shouted about how it isn't fair. Ichigo didn't listen and quickly headed for the shoe lockers and went home.

While en-route home, Ichigo decided to stop by the convenience store to pick up some must-haves. As he entered the small run down shack, he was greeted by Urahara, the shop owner.

"Hello Kurosaki-san! A little early aren't we? What can I get you?" He held his ever present fan in front of his face; however Ichigo knew he was smiling from the way his face created little wrinkles by his eyes.

"I got let out early for finishing the work Sensei gave me. And just the usual please." Ichigo put his bag down to get his wallet out of his trouser pocket.

Little Ururu walked around the small room and got all the snacks Ichigo usual got after school before heading home. He took the bag from her and quickly paid Urahara. He was heading out the door when suddenly a new voice asked,

"Hey, Ichigo?! Got yourself a girlfriend yet?"

Ichigo turned around to be greeted by dark skin and an amber set of eyes.

"What do you think, Yoruichi?" Ichigo's trademark scowl crept onto his face while his hand scratched the back of his head.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." The first in command shopkeeper ruffles Ichigo's orange tresses and continued, "You should hurry up though! You're 18 and these good looks won't stay forever!" She brought her hand down and grabbed his cheek with her thumb and fore-finger and gave it a little tug.

Ichigo quickly pulled away from the woman and exited the shop as quick as he could.

"Crazy lady," Ichigo muttered, "Who does she think she is? Telling me I need to get a girlfriend? Why don't people understand that I'm perfectly happy avoiding humanity?"

The orange headed man quickly rounded the next street corner and let himself into his house.

"Iiiiiiichigooooo!"

Ichigo quickly leant down to remove his shoes as his Father came flying above him with one leg extended. Isshin Kurosaki's body met with the strong wooden door with a very loud bang which made his younger sister, Yuzu, poke her head out of the kitchen.

"Ichi-nii! You're home early!"

"Yep. Sensei let me go early 'cause I finished all the work he set." Ichigo explained to his sister.

"ICHIGO!" Isshin grabbed his son into a very tight bear-hug from behind, "My son got let home early because he is so smart! I am so proud! Oh Misaki! We produced such a clever man! Too bad he can't get himself a girlfriend though!" Isshin dropped Ichigo from his grasp and ran over to the wall that held a large poster of Ichigo's deceased Mother.

"Creep." Ichigo said under his breath as he departed from his coat and dropped in into the hooks near the door. "I'm off upstairs."

He walked through the small house and met with his other sister, Karin. He held out his fist and Karin merely bumped it with her own without saying a single word to her older brother. Ichigo climbed the stairs and made his way into his room.

His computer was old and worn-down; however it did the job and sat proudly on Ichigo's desk. Ichigo walked over to his and pressed the dark blue button on the system unit and the smaller button on the monitor. He then changed out of his grey school clothes and into the sweatpants and t-shirt he was going to wear for the rest of the day.

As his computer finally started to boot up, Ichigo took out the Pocky he had bought from Urahara and stuck a stick in his mouth. Ichigo checked his e-mails and then his blog and other social-networking sites that just annoyed him, and then he went onto the chat room he had recently joined. As he signed on, the unfamiliar 'bleep' came from his speakers.

"Not again..!" Ichigo mumbled angrily as he looked down in the far left corner of his screen.

The chat bubble had come up saying,

"Hello :"3" From the user, RKChappy33.

* * *

"Rukia! It's time for your afternoon lesson!" A voice boomed through the large house so that Rukia could hear it.

"I'm on my way!" She shouted in return. Rukia Kuchki closed the laptop that sat on her large bed and abandoned the chat she had just started. She gracefully rolled off her bed and onto the wooden floor. She then walked over to her bedroom door and exited the comfort of her own little sanctuary.

Rukia made her way down the grand staircase that stood in the very centre of the Kuchki manor. She looked around her to find her piano teacher stood waiting for her. And next to her Sensei was her bother.

"Good afternoon Nii-Sama." Rukia said as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she also gave a little bow in respect to her older brother.

"Good after noon Rukia. I'm going to be observing your lesson today and I wish you wouldn't wear such ridiculous clothes to your lessons also." Byakuya Kuchki looked his smaller sister up and down to observe her attire.

Rukia thought what she was wearing was nice. She had a plain white shirt with a yellow knitted vest over the top, which was accompanied by a red school-girl bow around her collar. On her bottom half she was wearing a checker red skirt with stripy tights and black military boots. However if she wasn't wearing some sort of hand stitched kimono that her brother had picked out, all the clothing that Rukia wore was ridiculous.

"Anyway! No more dilly dallying! Get learning." Byakuya walked over to the grand piano that stood at the left side of the main hall. He sat down on the elegant chair next to it's glossy body.

Rukia followed her brother and took the piano stool.

"Okay Rukia. We'll start with where we left off last week. To warm up can you play me some tremolos." Her Sensei asked.

Rukia trembled slightly in the presence of her brother; however she played her warm-up techniques well. She quietly moved onto playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, the piece she would have to learn by heart for her exam.

Only messing up a couple of times, Byakuya congratulated Rukia lightly and then made his way back to his office to carry on with his work. Rukia thanked her Sensei and then made her way through the large hallways until she found the door leading into the kitchens.

As she walked down the wooden steps, she started to hear to comforting sounds of pots being moved around and the all too familiar voice of her favourite person in the house.

"Konichiwa! Baasan!" Rukia called out into the mass of people who were preparing tonight's feast. Suddenly a gray covered head came waddling towards her.

"Rukia! My chuurippu!" the old lady came over to Rukia and wrapped her arms around the petite girl. "I have something I would like you to try!"

Rukia was escorted by the cook to a small wooden table that was lay out with all the cutlery she would need. Baasan walked over to the stove and removed the copper pot that was bubbling away. She then emptied the contents onto a pristinely clean plate and brought it back over to Rukia.

She looked down at the food; it seemed to be a collection on vegetables and rice all cooked together in a red sauce. However, Rukia trusted her Baasan and she picked up her fork and dug in. After finishing whatever that was, Rukia took a deep breath and stated,

"Baasan, whatever that was! It was beautiful!" Rukia looked up at the old lady with a flushed face.

"Good good, chuurippu!Because that is what you are eating tonight!" Baasan placed both of her hands on Rukia's cheeks and kissed her forehead, "Now go and get ready for your meal." The purely Japanese old lady got back to her work as Rukia climbed the stairs up into the main house when she reached the long hallway, she walked all the way back to the main all and up the stairs to the safety of her bedroom.

As she pushed her door open and made her way across her room, she took a few steps back from her large king-sized bed and threw her arms up in the air in a V shape. Rukia rose up onto her tip toes and threw herself onto her bed in a miraculous swan dive position, however as she hit the mattress it knocked the breath out of her.

Rukia rolled around on her bed, clutching her chest for a short while before regaining her composure. She wriggled her way over to her laptop and swung it open. She went straight to the chat room and looked at her recent chat bubble.

"Hm, he still hasn't replied…" Rukia pondered as she clicked on his profile. "Ichigo... what an odd name… Oh! And he's only from Karakura! That's only two stops on the train away!"

Rukia's face lit up as she thought about how close this boy was. _"Hm, it's a little weird how excited I'm getting over someone who won't even reply to me." _She thought as she pouted.

She then turned back to his profile and clicked on his pictures. There was none.

"What a bore!" Rukia said, a little louder than intended. She then closed her laptop, still on his profile, and walked over to her closet to get dressed for that evening.

* * *

"_This girl is weird."_ Ichigo thought as he clicked through her pictures.

They consisted of her posing with Chappy the Bunny plushies and some weird red-headed person who looked far too young to have tattoos. By looking through the numerous photos, Ichigo could tell this girl's favorite pose was the typical fingers up in a 'V' one. She also had black hair and large violet orbs that captured Ichigo's attention on every photo.

"Maybe I will reply to her." Ichigo stated out loud as he brought the chat bubble up.

"Hey." He put.

Short, sweet and simple.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I started this new fic and I'm not sure! I think this one will be a little side story to my other one because it seems like I've totally abandoned Protection now forever! Gomen!**

**Anyway! Please tell me what you think! I randomly got this idea while on Tumblr and I just HAD to write something!**

**Just a few notes,**

'**Baasan' pretty much means Grandma/Granny in Japanese.**

'**Chuurippu' mean tulip in Japanese. I used this because I love tulips and I think they are incredibly beautiful, so yeah. **

**Please leave a review and any ideas you may have for this fic because I am very grateful for them!**

**Thank you!**


	2. NOTICE

**I HAVE MOVED ACCOUNTS!**

**I WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATING MY FANFICS ON THIS ACCOUNT AND IN A FEW DAYS I WILL BE DELEATING IT.**

**HOWEVER, I HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED **zenigame** ON THIS ACCOUNT I HAVE A FEW NEW STORIES AND I WILL BE LOOKING OVER PROTECTION AND LOVE&FIGHT AND RE-UPLOADING THEM.**

**PLEASE DON'T GET ANGRY, I JUST WANTED A FRESH START WITH THESE FANFICS.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND PLEASE FAVOURITE AND ALERT MY NEW ACCOUNT. :3**

**MUCH LOVE!**


End file.
